


Intoxication

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien illness and a secret desire equals the end of a friendship--maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of prompt challenges in one ficlet!  
>  **mcsheplets** #19. Intoxication - and -  
>  **mcsheplets** challenge table: Poisoning the Well

There was never any reason to suspect the Illani because they had traded with them for years, supplying them with medicines in return for food so it made no sense when they discovered they were the source of the infection that had spread through Atlantis, sparing no one. Coming in the wake of the memory-robbing illness, it was a blow they could little afford and one they had no defense against despite the biological filters placed on the Stargate. The disease had come from the water used to irrigate the crops on Illana, drawn from the same well that everyone drank from in the village.

The effects were as bad as any drinking binge, poisoning the brain like alcohol, impairing abilities and lessening inhibitions, and perhaps if Rodney had not chosen to recalibrate the city sensors after the quarantine incident then it might never have spread. Instead, the city was filled with those infected, the brain fever stripping away common sense to leave too many open to the most stupid suggestions, risking life and limb in dangerous pursuits while others folded in on themselves, the effects bringing out the melancholy and survivors' guilt, bringing some to the brink of suicide.

In the aftermath, eight were dead and the rest wandered the halls in shock or hid in their rooms to nurse the equivalent of a mean hangover, some of them awakening to a monumental loss while others had to deal with a simple but yet equally devastating loss...of dignity.

Necessity forced Rodney from the safe haven of his room, unable to raise his eyes lest others see the embarrassment written across his face. The mess fell into silence when he walked through the doors and he wondered how many remembered his appalling display towards Sheppard; how he had fallen to his knees and scrabbled at Sheppard's zipper, desperate to feel the weight of Sheppard's hard cock on his tongue, to have strong hands holding his head in place as Sheppard fucked him hard. He could still taste the bitterness of Sheppard's come coating his tongue and sliding down his throat.

"Rodney?"

He jerked his head up upon hearing the one person he had hoped to avoid, well, forever. _Ohgodohgod_ , he thought, eyes darting around the room for the closest exit but Sheppard reached for him, his hand tightening on his upper arm, drawing him back even as he turned to escape.

"Rodney." The voice was little more than a whisper and Rodney chanced a glance up, terrified of finding pity in the hazel-green eyes or anger. He blinked rapidly when he found compassion and something more, something indefinable.

Sheppard moved closer, one hand still tight around his arm, stopping him from running away but the other reached up to caress his cheek, thumb sliding over his lips in a lover's caress.

"To hell with DADT," he whispered harshly and leaned in, replacing fingers with lips, stealing away Rodney's breath and with it every ounce of embarrassment weighing on his soul.

When the kiss ended, Rodney raised his head, no longer weighted by shame, and he almost sobbed at the smattering of applause from those around them, too stunned to acknowledge the bright smiles of acceptance and yet aware nonetheless. Instead, he only had eyes for John until his own closed when John leaned in again to whisper in his ear.

"Now it's my turn to blow you...though I'd prefer some place a little less public," he teased, and all Rodney could do was grin in elation and hold on tight to the man he had loved since forever.

END


End file.
